callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
No Russian
is a campaign mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It features PFC. Joseph Allen (under the alias Alexei Borodin) working alongside Vladimir Makarov as an undercover agent to earn his trust. Walkthrough The level begins with the player as Joseph Allen under the name Alexei Borodin in an elevator with Makarov and three other gunmen. Makarov tells everyone not to speak in Russian, and they instead speak in English throughout the level. When the elevator opens, they walk slowly out of the elevator to a security checkpoint where all of the gunmen (although the player can abstain) open fire on the civilians. The players movement speed is restricted to a casual walk through the airport. Sprinting is enabled, but it barely increases movement speed. For the first half of the level, the player utilizes the M240 and the M4A1 to cause as much destruction as possible. The only threat in this part of the level are the police officers, though the other terrorists will kill them easily regardless of the player. Halfway through the level, the Russian FSB arrives on the runways. The M203 and grenades can make short work of them if they have riot shields. Flanking them is also an effective tactic. Makarov leads Allen to the getaway vehicle, an ambulance, but shoots him and leaves him to die there. The combination of American weapons and equipment, English-speaking shooters who use military slang, and the body of an American soldier make the attack appear to have been carried out by military trained American terrorists, setting the scene for the eventual Russian invasion of America. Weapon Loadout In this level the player get's the M240 , M4A1 Carbine with M203. The player can pick up and use any other weapons at their disposal. File:M240 6.png|M240 File:M203 6.png|The M4A1 Carbine with M203 attached. Tips *There are no achievements or trophies associated with this level because it can be skipped, though achievements can still be unlocked that may be pertained to another level, such as Unnecessary Roughness, which can be unlocked by beating down an enemy with a riot shield. You can use the riot shields the FSBs drop. *If the player walks in front of any of the terrorists' fire, they will not stop shooting and will kill or injure the player. *After two friendly fire incidents, the terrorists will turn on the player. Flashbangs also count as friendly fire. *Attempting to shoot at the civilians in the metal detector further away from the player will not work, as there is an invisible barrier that disappears after the initial massacre. *One of the guards that Makarov shoots near the metal detectors will drop a single M9, while guards further down the map may drop akimbo M9s. It is also possible to pick up Akimbo Red Dot Sight TMPs from guards. *It is possible to use the elevator that has not been destroyed. *Firing an M203 grenade right behind the center of the first wave of riot shield enemies will kill most of them and cause others to stumble, making them easy targets. *During the latter part of the level there are a number of vehicles carrying Riot Shield FSB. Quickly firing M203 grenades on the vehicles can make short work of them. *If the player runs past the last group of FSB and hides at the door leading to the extraction point, Makarov will verbally scold Allen for being a coward. If enough time passes, he and the remaining allies will run to Allen's location and kill him, causing an immediate game over with the explanation that Makarov has discovered his identity as a CIA agent. *If the player tries to move too far from the building while fighting the FSB, they will be fired upon by a MH-6 Little Bird hovering over the runways. *The player can shoot down the transport helicopters with any automatic weapon or launcher. *Save the grenade launchers for shooting at enemies with riot shields after exiting the airport Regional Differences This level has been cited as one of the most controversial levels in video game history due to its depiction of acts of terrorism and mass murder carried out by the player. Although many games have allowed the shooting and killing of civilians, such as the Grand Theft Auto series, Modern Warfare 2 is the first game to put the player in control of a gunman during such a civilian-dense terrorist attack. There is an option to skip the level at the beginning of the game at no penalty to the player. Also, if one wishes to play the level but would like to skip it half way through, there is an option at the pause screen saying skip level. It will then ask you if you are sure, saying 'disturbing content notice'. It should be noted that there is no on-screen prompt given to the player to shoot civilians (i.e. the objective is: "Follow Makarov's lead"). In the Russian version of the game by 1C (available for sale not only in Russia, but in Ukraine and other CIS countries), this level is not available for play. In Japan and Germany, the mission is aborted if the player attacks a civilian. In the Japanese version, Makarov's line, "Remember, No Russian" is translated as "Kill the Russians." This may be due to the Japanese publisher erroneously interpreted the "Russian" in Makarov's line to be referring to the Russian people instead of the Russian language. Trivia *A theory that could explain why Makarov knew about Allen was because Shepherd could have hired Makarov to start the war in the US, thus giving him limitless funds and soldiers to "fight Makarov". This could also explain why Makarov knows where Shepherd is in "The Enemy of my Enemy" and why he wants Shepherd dead. *The name "No Russian" appears to have four meanings. It can refer to Makarov's orders to speak not in Russian, but in English to help sell the false flag operation. It can also be a reference to the slow speed the player moves at, as in "No Rush In" or "No Rushing". It can mean that Makarov intends to have "No Russian" left standing at the airport. Finally, it could mean that, as an undercover American, the player was "no Russian". He looks directly at Allen when he says this, maybe alerting his squad that Allen was a traitor, without letting Allen know they were against him. Checkpoint * If the player shoots Makarov or his guards (more than once), their names turn from green to red, indicating their now "hostile" status. When their names turn red, Makarov will say, "You traitor" * Even if you complete every other level on veteran and have all intel items,you still have to complete this level on veteran to have 100% complete. * At the very beginning of the level, before the player gets to see anything, the phrase Makarov says in Russian is "S nami Bog" (Ru: С нами Бог), which translated to English is "God is with us." *The signature Modern Warfare 2 neon green "2" logo is seen in the elevator in the beginning of the level. * When Allen and the terrorists walk through the metal detectors, they will beep and light up. This also happens in the multiplayer map based on this mission, Terminal. * If you return to the last checkpoint after coming out of the elevator, you will hold your M240 with one hand for few seconds like some others in the squad. Gift shops and food court * The Russian police officers in this level use TMPs, which is odd considering this takes place in 2016, when all low-level law enforcement officers in Russia are to have transitioned to the PP2000 by 2011. * If you look at Kiril during the level, the Striker he is using has a grip, but he is holding it as if it didn't. * There is a Burger Town in the airport, as well as Nate's, both featured in the level "Wolverines!" * When shot, cash registers will explode and eject money, though there appears to be a developer oversight as the money is based on U.S. dollars. *Next to some of the cash registers you can see a mug with the picture of a girl printed on it. These can also be seen in Call of Duty 4, most easily spotted on the doors cutaway in the armory on the level F.N.G. *All the books in the bookstore at the top of the stairs have English writing on them despite being in a Russian airport. *If you're quick enough, you can see a member of the squad slaughtering the civilians by the flight gate. They will appear to all fall at the same time. Their blood does not appear until you pass by them on ground level. Departure gate * As Makarov and his men walk down the stairs towards the Departures board, the player can watch as all of the flights listed switch their statuses to "Delayed", indicating that the airport is now under lockdown. *The Departures board scene is a reference to the movie final destination, when at the beginning the character turns around and sees the flight statuses scroll down from "On time" to "canceled". * Oddly, the Departures board features a delayed flight to Moscow, the very city in which this level takes place. Even though Moscow does have more than one airport, large airports do not normally schedule flights with others in the same city. * One of the delayed flight numbers is 1337, which is internet slang for Leet, or "elite". * Instead of the stairs, the player can use the working elevator to reach the ground floor. * If you didn't take the elevator, but return to it after reaching the airfield, you will pass through the no-clip elevator floor and fall to the bottom. Once down there you will be trapped, and Makarov will shoot you for cowardice, despite being outside the airport and the normally bulletproof elevator shaft. * Once Makarov tells everyone to go downstairs to move onto the airfield, if you take too long and go back to where you started, Makarov will eventually say, "I have no patience for cowards," and then he will come to kill you. Airfield *If you look closely, the parked FlugRuger aircraft resemble a Boeing 727. The first aircraft is numbered 727, the second 737, and the stairs next to the second airplane(the "737") are numbered 757. This is a reference to the Boeing aircraft model numbering system. * Only certain guards drop usable M9s. Other guards may have a side arm that the player is not able to pick up. This is also seen in the Museum level. *There is an airplane with a flaming engine, you can walk right through it and suffer no damage. In real life, getting that close to an active jet engine can be lethal. * The cars the police arrive in are second generation Ford Crown Victorias, which is inaccurate since the Moscow Militsiya only has First Generation Models, and very few at that, with the bulk of their Vehicle inventory being Ford Focuses and various Russian car brands. * The fire trucks on the runway have no Russian markings. * Although both Lev and Kiril are scripted to die, how and when they die varies from playthrough to playthrough. Extraction * The telephone number on the emergency ambulance at the end of the level is 04, however in Russia it is 03. * A door closes behind you once you reach the ambulance, trapping you in the garage and forcing you to get killed by Makarov. * You will be shot by Makarov at the end no matter what. If you are near the ambulance, Makarov will help you up but will shoot you at point-blank range and you will fall to the ground. If you are farther back, Makarov will simply get into the ambulance, pull out a pistol and shoot you from there. Even if you run down the hallway and go round the corner where you can't see him, his bullet still somehow goes through the wall and kills you. * If the player shoots the ambulance at the end of the level, even once, the terrorist waiting inside will die as the bullet ravels seemingly unimpeded by the door. After this Makarov will turn on the player, killing him. * Using a PC cheat, the player can see that the name of the Ambulance driver is "Thumper," which also happens to be a callsign for one of the American vehicles in "Team Player". *At the end of the level the player can shoot the ambulance's doors and kill the Russian (Anatoly) inside. His body will drop out of the ambulance, and Makarov and Viktor will both turn on the player. Oddly, if the player does this, Makarov does not say "You traitor". * At the end of the level when Allen is shot by Makarov, the driver, Anatoly's hand shakes. This would indicate that he didn't know that Allen was a traitor. Aftermath * The only terrorists to survive this mission are Viktor and Makarov. You can kill the rest of the squad, but Makarov has "plot armor". *Strangely, no suspicion is raised by the other dead members of Makarov's team, whose true identities and nationalities are not known. *Makarov must have planned his personal attack route impeccably, as despite the numerous security cameras that must have been present (a picture of which can be seen in the "mission select" screen), none is able to capture a clear image for him to be identified. However, it is difficult to see Makarov's face or the faces of his partners in the mission select screen, apparently because of the gun flash. *For the briefing in "Takedown", many pictures of Makarov and his team can be seen. This is very strange, as investigators should have identified Makarov. Also, the Mission Select menu picture for No Russian shows Makarov and his team (obviously, Allen was not shown) firing at the civilians just after the player exits the first elevator. This implies that the investigators were working with Makarov, or were bribed to not release the findings. It seems that Task Force 141 were able to receive the images, but it is unknown why they didn't show the world the findings. * It should also be noted that the only pictures of Makarov's face seem to be in the CIA archive. Ultranationalist leaders are not very photogenic, as evidenced by the lack of knowledge of Zakhaev's involvement in the Middle Eastern coup despite him standing only several feet from the camera's view during Al-Fulani's execution. Teaser trailer * This level was the basis for the first teaser trailer for Modern Warfare 2, where the #2 indicating the floor where you start is also the number in this game of the series. * The PA system announcer in the trailer speaks English, although the setting takes place in a Russian airport, suggesting the level was originally planned to take place in a US airport. * In this trailer, Makarov seems to be voiced differently, perhaps because the final voice talent, Roman Varshavsky, had not yet recorded his lines. IW references * If you look inside the elevator where you start, where you would push the button to decide what floor to go to on the right side, there is 'IW' for Infinity Ward scratched into the wood. * Out of the several stores on the top floor, there is an alcohol store filled with whiskey. If you go to the front counter of this store, there will be two game cases with Cpt. Price on the front cover and the same back cover as the real-life Call of Duty 4 case. *If you look at the white and red barriers, if you look closely, you can see "Property of IW Inter. Airport." * This level has the most teddy bears of all the levels. Two are found near wounded (or dead) Russians and several are located throughout the shop near the elevators. Large, medium, and small teddies are everywhere. Miscellaneous * All of the men (besides Makarov) have tattoos of the Russian Insignia on their necks. There is a dead soldier in Exodus with the same tattoos. * When you ambush the civilians, you can see them run upstairs like soldiers. * It seems that Makarov and his crew do not need to reload when firing hundred of rounds at the civilians or at you. * Throughout the level, you can see Makarov casually shooting civilians and police officers with his M4A1 and even his Thumper held in only one hand. * Sometimes Viktor will start to look like he is getting hurt and will even fall to the ground and get up, even if there are no enemies around. * This is the only time in the Call of Duty series where you are not penalized for civilian deaths, excepting certain localizations of the game. * Why Allen isn't wearing gloves is unknown, as the rest of the squad does. Odder is the fact that this is the first time in the Modern Warfare series where the player character isn't wearing gloves. *Sometimes, one of the civilians looks like Raptor from "Wolverines!". *After you fight your way past the FSB, there is a police barricade around the tarmac. Attempting to get through will result in death with the message that you do not have enough fire power to fight through the barrier. *During the fight with the FSB, you can hear Makarov's men exchange battle chatter in notably forced American accents, requesting cover, reporting enemies, etc. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2